xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Xenoblade Chronicles X
Xenoblade Chronicles X, known in Japan as XenobladeX (ゼノブレイドクロス, Zenobureido Kurosu, literally Xenoblade Cross), is a game for the Nintendo Wii U platform, developed by Monolith Soft and published by Nintendo. It was announced under the tentative title of X'' in a Nintendo Direct in January 2013. Prior to the 2014 E3 show, little was known about the game other than that it followed a similar style of ''Xenoblade Chronicles in its battle style and exploration themes. It has been released on April 29, 2015 in Japan and released on December 4, 2015 in North America and Europe. During E3 2014, a Nintendo Treehouse demo of the game included commentary which suggested that it was more of a spiritual successor of Xenoblade Chronicles, as though it retains the name and will contain the Nopon and the Telethia species from Xenoblade Chronicles as well as a type of robot similar to Mechon, the story as yet revealed suggests few direct connections. The Treehouse demo also suggested that Xenoblade Chronicles X will retain some of the philosophical ideas from Xenoblade Chronicles, as well as the other Xeno games (Xenogears and Xenosaga). Categories Gameplay According to [http://e3.nintendo.com/games/wiiu/xenoblade-chronicles-x/ Nintendo's E3 2014 Xenoblade Chronicles X page] gameplay features include: * Customizing "everything about the main character's appearance, including gender, shapes, height, skin color, voice and tattoos." * Multiple, chooseable character classes * The ability to ride and control weaponised mechs, known as Skells. * A massive open world, all of which is explorable. Xenoblade Chronicles X has many similar gameplay mechanics to Xenoblade Chronicles, such as the freedom to explore the world, the ability to run to virtually anywhere you can see in the distance, and the return of an Arts battle system which involves both auto-attacks and a cooldown timer for each Art. The game also introduces mechs under the title of Skells which can both be used in combat and for travel/exploration. They appear to have a limited amount of fuel based on early footage. Rather than following a preset group of characters such as in Xenoblade Chronicles, this successor introduces the ability to customize your own character and name them at the beginning of the game. Collectables are scattered throughout the game world, some acting as quest items, and enemies drop armour and weapons that characters can equip. The character can jump over obstacles. It was shown that there is no fall damage in this game in the Nintendo Treehouse stream. Battle involves real time combat in which guns for long range attacks can be switched for knives to attack up close, and this can be done immediately and as frequently as necessary. The character will attack automatically when in range, but Battle Arts, which have a cooldown time after being used and are more powerful attacks or have special abilities, are used. There is also a Soul Voice ability, similar to Xenoblade Chronicles Affinity boosts, grants characters bonuses such as a health boost if successful. There is no other way to heal a party ally; a character must use their own abilities to heal themselves. A TP system is also involved in which an art requires an amount of TP, and this is presumably gained from auto-attacks or simply waiting. If a character runs out of HP an ally can revive them within 30 seconds if enough TP is stored, or the player can choose to restart from a nearby checkpoint immediately. A form of multiplayer is hinted at in early footage of the game, but E3 2014 revealed no confirmation of such gameplay. The Monolith Soft Japanese Trailer released on February 6, 2015, revealed a four-player online game mode for some special quests, and up to 32 players for online communication (in-game chat), item trading and information sharing functionalities. Story Characters Development It is currently unknown when development began for the game. However, it is assumed that the game started development around 2010, after the release of Xenoblade Chronicles in Japan, and before January 2013, when the game was first revealed. Team * Koh Kojima as director and game designer * Tetsuya Takahashi as executive director * Hitoshi Yamagami as producer * Shingo Kawabata as producer * Kunihiko Tanaka as character designer * Hiroyuki Sawano as soundtrack composer * Yuichiro Takeda as plot writer * Kazuho Hyodo as scriptwriter * Kouichi Mugitani as designer * Takayuki Yanase as Skell designer * Yasushi Suzuki as enemy mech designer * Raita Kazama as alien NPC and primitive lifeform designer * Yoko Tsukamoto as artwork illustrator * Takashi Kojo as enemy designer * Fumihiro Katagai as mech designer * RARE ENGINE as illustrator * Hideyuki Matsumoto as weapon and New Los Angeles gadget designer * Kusanagi Company as background designer * Shojiro Nakaoka and Sound Racer as sound effect producers Data Packs For purchasers of the physical disc, load times can be improved by installing one or more optional data packs on the Wii U's internal memory or a USB drive, enabling the game to bypass the slower optical drive. These data packs do not add any new content, and do not provide any benefit for purchasers of the eShop edition of the game. The data packs are available for free on the Wii U eShop, and can be downloaded prior to purchasing the game. Installing all four packs requires 10 GB of space. In recommended order of priority, they are: * Basic pack (2.0 GB) * Enemy pack (2.9 GB) * Player pack (3.8 GB) * Skell pack (1.6 GB) Trivia * The eShop edition of the game requires 22.8 GB of storage. * The game displays at a native resolution of 1280x720 (720p) capped at 30fps. * The game does not have dynamic lighting. Instead, it has static shadows that simply fade out when night comes. Merchandise Several tie-in products has been or will be released. These include: * The full Xenoblade X Original Soundtrack has been released as a 4-CD set in Japan. * A special Japanese Xenoblade Chronicles X Wii U bundle has been released, including: ** An artbook containing concept art and game illustrations. ** A world-map of the game. ** A 1,000 yens prepaid card in the image of the game. * Two limited editions of the game will be released in Europe: ** The Xenoblade Chronicles X Wii U Premium Pack including an artbook and a world-map. ** The Xenoblade Chronicles X Limited Edition Pack including an artbook, a world-map, a double-sided poster, and a Steelbook™. * A special edition will also be released in North America, including: ** An artbook containing larger illustrations than the artbook in Japan, as well as more illustrations. ** A digital soundtrack, stored on a USB with a special Lifehold design. ** A matted art card ** A reversible game cover with art similar to those in the artbook and art card * The game will have a collectors edition Strategy Guide made by Prima games. Gallery XenobladeChroniclesX 1 1920x1080.jpg XenobladeChroniclesX 2 1920x1080.jpg XenobladeChroniclesX 3 1920x1080.jpg Xenoblade-chronicles-x-screenshot-01.jpg Xenoblade-chronicles-x-screenshot-02.jpg Xenoblade-chronicles-x-screenshot-03.jpg Xenoblade-chronicles-x-screenshot-04.jpg Xenoblade-chronicles-x-screenshot-05.jpg Xenoblade-chronicles-x-screenshot-06.jpg Xenoblade-chronicles-x-screenshot-07.jpg Xenoblade-chronicles-x-screenshot-08.jpg Xenoblade-chronicles-x-screenshot-09.jpg Xenoblade-chronicles-x-screenshot-10.jpg Img info 20150429 01.png|XenobladeX release announcement in Japan Xenoblade-x-boxart-japan-big.PNG Xenoblade X Main Menu.jpg|Main Menu Title Screen of Xenoblade Chronicles X.gif|Title Screen Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot1.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot2.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot3.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot4.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot5.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot6.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot7.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot8.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot9.jpg Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot10.jpg XCX Scene.jpg File:XCX.1.14.01.jpg File:XCX.1.14.02.jpg File:XCX.1.14.03.jpg File:XCX.1.14.04.jpg File:XCX.1.14.05.jpg File:XCX.1.14.06.jpg File:XCX.1.14.07.jpg File:XCX.1.14.08.jpg File:XCX.1.14.09.jpg File:XCX.1.14.10.jpg File:XCX.1.14.11.jpg File:XCX.1.14.12.jpg Videos File:Xenoblade Chronicles X Survival Guide The Sharpest BLADE in the World|Survival Guide Episode 5 File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Music Video 2|Music Video 2 File:Xenoblade Chronicle X - Music Video 1|Music Video 1 File:Xenoblade Chronicles X Accolades Trailer|Accolades Trailer File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Against the Odds (Wii U)|"Against the Odds" Trailer File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Noctilum in-Depth Exploration (Wii U)|Noctilum in-Depth Exploration File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Oblivia in-Depth Exploration (Wii U)|Oblivia in-Depth Exploration File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Launch Trailer (Wii U)|Launch Trailer File:Xenoblade Chronicles X Survival Guide Mining Your Own Business|Survival Guide Episode 4 File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Primordia in-Depth Exploration (Wii U)|Primordia in-Depth Exploration File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Battle Trailer (Wii U)|Battle Trailer File:Xenoblade Chronicles X Survival Trailer Extended Cut|Survival Trailer File:Nintendo Minute – Xenoblade Chronicles X Let’s X-plore!|Let’s X-plore! File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Story Trailer (Wii U)|English Story Trailer File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Try Something a Bit More Exciting (Wii U)|European advertising File:Wii U - Xenoblade Chronicles X Survial Guide Episode 3|Survival Guide Episode 3 File:Wii U - Xenoblade Chronicles X Survival Guide Episode 2|Survival Guide Episode 2 File: Xenoblade Chronicles X - EGX Demonstration 12 Minute Cut (Wii U) File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Live Demonstration at EGX 2015 (Wii U) File:PAX Prime 2015 The Art and World of Xenoblade Chronicles X – Panel Recap|PAX Prime 2015 The Art and World of Xenoblade Chronicles X Summary File:Wii U - Xenoblade Chronicles X Survival Guide Episode 1|Survival Guide Episode 1 File:PAX Prime 2015 The Art and World of Xenoblade Chronicles X - Full Panel|PAX Prime 2015 The Art and World of Xenoblade Chronicles X File:Wii U - Xenoblade Chronicles X E3 2015 Trailer|Xenoblade Chronicles X E3 2015 Trailer File:Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2015 Day 2 Xenoblade Chronicles X|Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2015 Day 2 File:Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2015 Day 3 Xenoblade Chronicles X|Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2015 Day 3 File:【XenobladeX】オンラインクエスト|Online Quest File: Wii U - Nintendo Treehouse Live with Xenoblade Chronicles X|Nintendo Treehouse showcase File: Wii U - Xenoblade Chronicles X Video Showcase|Nintendo Direct File: XenobladeX ストーリー編|Story Trailer File:【XenobladeX】ドール|Skell File:【XenobladeX】ドールバトル|Skell Battle File:【XenobladeX】ドールカスタマイズ|Skell Customizing File:XenobladeX 紹介映像|Introduction File:XenobladeX_ドール・ネットワーク編|Skells and Network Presentation File:【XenobladeX】アーツ|Arts File: 【XenobladeX】ソウル|Soul Voice File:【XenobladeX】オーバークロックギア|OC Gear File:【XenobladeX】オーバード|Tyrant File:【XenobladeX】バトル|Battle File:XenobladeX_戦闘編|Battle Presentation File:【XenobladeX】時間と天候|Time and weather File:【XenobladeX】ホッパーカメラ|Hopper Cam File:XCX - New Los Angeles|New Los Angeles File:XCX - Quests Diary|Quests Diary File:XCX - Navigation Ball|Navigation Ball File:XCX - Avatar Creation|Avatar Creation File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Exploration|Presentation of the World - Exploration File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - Exploration Trailer File:Xenoblade Chronicles X - E3 2014 Trailer - E3 2014 File:Xenoblade Chronicles X Trailer - E3 2014 File:X Trailer - E3 2013 File:Wii U - Monolith Soft Trailer External links * Nintendo of America's official Xenoblade Chronicles X page * Official Japanese website for Xenoblade Chronicles X * Nintendo Treehouse: Live with Xenoblade Chronicles X 25 April 2015 * Iwata Asks: Xenoblade Chronicles X * Xenoblade Chronicles X footage from Nintendo Direct, 5th November 2014 * E3 2014 trailer * E3 2014 Nintendo Treehouse demo * E3 2014 Xenoblade Chronicles X page * Gameplay trailer from February 2014 Nintendo Direct * E3 2013 trailer fr:Xenoblade Chronicles X es:Xenoblade Chronicles X Category:Games Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X